A Lover's Impostor
by ChristinaIrish
Summary: Hermione has lost the love of her life - or has she? Can Sirius and Hermione bring Remus back to life, or will it all end in tears.............


"Hermione, I'm sorry, he's gone" choked the now small voice of Sirius Black.

Hermione's eyes were immediately swimming with tears of pain and regret. Why hadn't she been there with him, why didn't Lucius Malfoy's curse hit her instead?

Sirius took two long strides forward and took Hermione's hands in his own and together they felt the loss of their mutual friend and in Hermione's case, lover.

It had been sixteen days since the news had spread of Remus Lupin's death, he and Hermione had been seeing each other for two years and both were extremely happy and comfortable in each other's company.

Harry had taken the loss badly too, he kept coming into Hermione's bedroom every night and planting a small meaningful kiss on her forehead to let her know she wasn't alone. The funeral still had not taken place, mainly because there was no body to bury, rumour had it that Lucius Malfoy had taken the body of the werewolf with him to show the dark lord his evenings work and this was only adding to the many problems hermione was burdened with.

It was early in the morning and hermione was sat at the kitchen table of 12 Grimmauld place drinking a cup of remus' favourite hot chocolate. She heard footsteps outside the door but made no effort to find out who it was, slowly a face came into view and there stood the tired yet handsome face of Sirius Black. He gestured toward the empty seat beside hermione and slowly and absently she nodded her head in indication he could sit down. They spoke quietly for hours about the man they missed so much and were even joined by Harry a few hours later. After many stories about the werewolf had been shared the three of them decided to retire for bed, each taking with them a large mug of the famous hot chocolate. Slowly but surely the three went up the stairs and entered their separate bedrooms, each not wanting the images of their friend to leave their heads.

The next morning was a strange one, hermione came into the kitchen to find every member of the Order sitting around the magically lengthened table, each with a look of concern on their faces. "Miss Granger, please take a seat" came the voice of the usually unpleasant potions master, but today he too had a look filled with concern, it seemed, for Hermione. "We have some news regarding Remus Lup--, but before he could continue Sirius's voice came into earshot "Severus, maybe this would be best coming from me"? Snape nodded his head in agreement and hermione became increasingly worried as she saw the look of relief on his face for not having to break whatever this news was to her. "Hermione, we received a message earlier today, saying that you and only you are to go to the Ministry today at 4:00pm to collect his body, Lucius Malfoy himself says he will be there to meet you but Hermione, it's a trap and we are most definitely not expecting you to go…………".

Hermione's mind was racing, "ok", she thought, "so what if it is a trap, I still want to go, incase it isn't, I win both ways, I will see him again either way".

"I'll go" she said aloud. A swarm of "buts" and "what ifs" greeted her but it made her more determind.

Sirius was first to rise from the table, closely followed by Harry, Ron and surprisingly Severus Snape. "We will make the arrangements immediately, oh and hermione, be careful" and Sirius filed out of the room whilst the others sat in awe at the decision she had just made.

The time had finally come, Sirius and Snape had warned her of the spells Lucius Malfoy may try and use and in her mind she was prepared. If Remus' body was there she would do all she could to take it back to Grimmauld Place with her and if it was a trick she would try to escape – but really, she couldn't have cared less if he was going to try and kill her, she would get to see Remus and that was all that mattered to her at that moment.

"Do you understand the plan, there will be a member of the order of every exit, all you have to do is use a flare charm and we'll take that as a distress signal, I want to see him again too hermione but I'm sure Remus would rather have you safe than die trying to retrieve his body" sirius' voice was stern and slightly controlling so Hermione knew he was serious about everything he said.

Soon, she found herself standing in the fireplace with a pinch of floo powder in her left hand and her wand tightly gripped in her right.

When she reached the Ministry, she knew she was feeling confused but no, it couldn't be, Draco malfoy was lying on the ground of the ministry floor, eyes shut and robes torn. Something was seriously wrong with him, she had to go see. She walked out of the large ministry fireplace and walked toward the lifeless body of draco malfoy. "Draco, can you hear me??"she said quietly. "No" came a low and sad voice – "but I can"……………….. She quickly turned around and came face to face with the man she had loved from the moment they had met, she was looking into the eyes of Remus Lupin.

"But how"?? "Why??" all these questions came from her mouth and she almost forgot where she was. "I'll explain later but first we must get out of here, quickly take my hand" he said hoarsely.

Together then ran to the fireplace leaving Draco behind with one last glance and found themselves back in Grimmauld Place.

The first voice they heard was Mrs.Weasley who ran so fast towards them that she almost knocked them both out. "Oh, my, I'll summon the rest of the order back here" she said in such a hurry that neither Remus nor Hermione could really understand what she was saying.

When Remus had settled himself infront of the shock filled faces of the Order he glanced at hermione in particular and said "When Lucius' killing curse hit me, it rebounded off my own defensive spell and as far as I know we were both out for some time, eventually, we both awoke in malfoy manor and I was chained up. Lucius looked a little worse for wear but apart from that he was fine, they said they were going to hunt down hermione and kill her infront of me" his voice began to shake and his eyes were slowly filling up with tears, as were Hermiones. "Anyway, they didn't realise that I hadn't taken my Wolfsbane and when the full moon came I was able to break free. When I changed back into human form I made my way to the ministry as it was too risky to come here. I was the one who sent the message for Hermione to come as I knew she would but that sneaky Draco found out and came just before hermione, he tried to hex me and I stunned him. So, that's what happened, I know it's vague but really, I think I'll be off to bed." "Goodnight………………" ; and off he went up the stairs.

Sirius and hermione both looked at eachother and snape caught them gazing at eachother, they had all realised that something was wrong, that man couldn't be Remus, this was not how Remus would react to seeing them all again – something was terribly wrong.

"I say we stun him, that way Snape can give him some veritaserum after we've found out who it is" – Sirius said quickly.

"Hermione, you do it, whoever it is won't be expecting it".

"Very well, but only because I know it's not Remus, I would never Stun the real Remus……………." she choked with tears filling her brown eyes.

Then, that moment, he came in, looked at all of their faces and reached for him wand, the impostor would have stunned them all if hermione hadn't have been so quick "Expelliamos" and he was thrown backwards and lying flat on his back.

Snape took the potion out of his robe pocket and poured it down his neck. There, on the ground lay Lucius Malfoy.

"Where is the Real Remus Lupin??"- said Sirius' stern voice.

"Ugghhh, manor, malfoy manor, attic, with chains" lucius malfoy said in an absent and one toned voice.

They all sat in the kitchen once more of 12 Grimmauld place awaiting the arrival of Harry, Sirius, Snape and Kingsley to come back with Lupin.

They all jumped, especially hermione when 3 large thuds hit the front door. Hermione ran to the door and opened it to find the three exhausted looking men standing infront of her levitating the love of her life.

They placed him on the sofa while hermione folded a light blanket over him and put her warm hand on his cold forehead.

"We brought malfoy and his son to the minister on the way, told him they'd been involved in a serious crime and that all would become clear when we found Lupin, they're both in Azkaban as we speak- still can't believe malfoy would stun his own son just to get at us, what an as--" but before he could finish Lupin was beginning to sit up coughing, he looked into hermione's eyes and smiled weakly at her.

She smiled back and as she leaned in to hug him he pulled her toward him and together they shared a kiss that she had been waiting on for so long…………..

2 months later:

"And do you Hermione Jane Granger take this man to be your lawfully wedded Husband………………."? "I do" and the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Don't ever leave me again Remus Lupin" said.

"Oh, don't worry Miss Hermione Jane Lupin, I wont'"

Hope you liked it, just a one-shot love story for all of those Hermione/Lupin Shipper

Please review once you have read it,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
